


Home

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: Home Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It has a happy ending I swear, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Let’s create a home together.” Virgil never understood the implications behind that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Home Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic/new au follows the idea of Single!Parent Virgil and Past!Anxceit. It will be a series of drabbles I will be writing (you totally can send prompts). That while they’re connected won’t be serial (Like in the same universe but not chaptered). I wrote this like two years ago, probably and I’m just posting it here because I had no idea how to use it.
> 
> This is one of my favorites AUs, and while I don’t think Deceit it’s that unsympathetic, this is just something that popped into my mind. Having said this, this is also a way for me to cope with my own abusive relationship, so yes.
> 
> Oh, also I know the process to adopt is way more difficult than this, but let’s pretend for the sake of this AU

Virgil gripped the steering wheel, his eyes still focused on the road. He glanced at the rear-view mirror, smiling softly at the three sleeping boys in the back of the car, hugging each other. The Logan’s glasses almost falling out of his face, resting his head on the shoulder of his youngest brother, Patton, who was in the middle of his foster-brothers, being almost squeezed between them, he was hugging a cat plushy. Roman was hugging all of them, almost protectively, being extremely cautious with the cast on his brother leg.

Virgil let another sigh out and focused again on the road. He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling again, crying while driving can be quite dangerous. The honk of another car made him jump and cursed internally.

It was night, everything was dark and honestly, Virgil was exhausted. He put on the radio, trying to distract himself, but somehow his mind couldn’t help but questioned when and how his life turned around so quickly.

He sighed, again. His life changed the moment he met him.

* * *

_Virgil was a problematic teen, his parents hated him and abused him physically almost every day. It wasn’t a surprise when he dropped school in order to favor a job that would payed him and help him get away from there._

_That’s how he met Deceit, at a young age._

_Deceit was two years-older than Virgil, he was 18 when Deceit walked into Virgil’s broken world. Somehow, it didn’t matter because Deceit bring joy to Virgil’s sad life. Virgil was working in a small restaurant as a waiter, and Deceit would visit him always._

_One day, when Virgil was on his fifteen-minute break, Deceit invite him to walk. That’s when they became official, shared their first kiss and later that night they would share their first time together. ~~(Virgil could only feel pain, but according to his incredible boyfriend it was normal for the first time)~~_

_Their relationship was moving too quick, but Virgil didn’t care because he was finally loved._

* * *

_His mother had locked him outside after a fight, he was holding his bruised wrist against his chest as he tried to text Deceit._

_Deceit arrived ten minutes after he sent him a text, with some ice and a blanket, “Hey.” Virgil said with a broken voice._

_Deceit smiled softly, “Hey, sweetheart. Wanna tell me what happened?” He asked, sitting next to him and covering him with the blanket. Virgil shook his head as he felt silent tears rolling on his cheeks. They stay on silent, siting on Virgil’s porch as Deceit hugged him._

_“Come live with me.” He said, and Virgil freeze._

_“I-I would love to, but I-They would never let us be together, D.”_

_Deceit smiled, and held his hand, “Then let’s run away, please.” He kissed the back of his hand, “Just the two of us, let’s make a new life together. Let’s create a home together”_

_Virgil smiled softly, and then nodded._

_“Yes.”_

_They have only been together for five months, but for Virgil, it was meant to happened._

* * *

Virgil was dozing away, so he parked in a stationary gas, right outside of the store, and let himself relaxed for a moment.

He pressed the back of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop silent tears that wanted to break free. Why? Why was he feeling so conflicted? He knew this was the right choice, he knew that if he forgave him for hurting his sons he wouldn’t stop. The idea just scared him, because in perspective… God, what has Deceit done to him? What was even normal?

The important question though was, why did he still love him? He-He logically knew that a strong feeling he developed over more than five years wouldn’t stop from the night to the day, but-but why?

“Vi?” The innocent voice from behind, made Virgil jumped. He quickly wiped away all the tears and turned around, to see the oldest boy looking at him worriedly, “Are you sad?”

“No, Ro, I am not…”

“Then, what it is?”

“I’m scared…” He confessed, smiling softly as the boy looked confused. He liked that about the boys, they were incredibly kind even though life hadn’t treat them fair.

“I’m also scared, Vi, but family stays together, right?” Then he stopped, looking at him with scared eyes, “We are a family, right?”

Virgil smiled, “Dork, of course we will stay together.”

That made Roman smile and Virgil felt peace inside.

* * *

_Virgil didn’t notice when Deceit’s behavior change, he only knew that one day they were head over heels with each other and the next day he was using make up to cover up bruises. He cleaned the house to avoid fights, because Deceit worked hard, and Virgil must be grateful._

_Maybe they were small actions, but Virgil never cared, because Deceit was the prince of his dreams that saved him from his abusive parents._

_Even if Deceit sometimes acted like the villain of the story, Virgil thought it was charming._

* * *

“Papa…” Virgil smiled at the words, only Patton called him that. Patton was the youngest of the three and the biological brother of Logan.

“Yeah, Pat?” Virgil was driving again, his eyes glued to the road.

“I need to pee…” He said, almost ashamed, “And Logan is hungry.”

“Fawlsehood, I am not.” The boy said quickly.

Virgil frowned, “Can you hold it until the next gas station? Only five minutes, I promised.” Patton nodded.

They made their way quickly to the station, Virgil carried Patton to the bathroom and the other kids followed him. With that done, he went to buy some sandwiches and juices, and a bag of cookies.

“Do we have money, sir?” Logan, the middle one, asked. It was weird, because even though he was younger than Roman, he adopted the role of mature brother (or as mature as an eleven-years-old could be).

“Don’t call me that Lo, and don’t worry for that, that’s my job”

Reality was that they have only 200 dollars, and a blocked credit card. Deceit controlled Virgil’s money and the one he had was the he had managed to hide, but once they settled in their new home, it will be okay.

Gosh, Virgil hoped they were okay.

Logan looked at him suspiciously and handed him two dollars, “Here, s-huh-Virgil…”

Virgil smiled and took the wrinkled money, “Thank Lo, now go to the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The cashier smiled at Virgil, “Your kids seem amazing…” Virgil glanced as Patton struggled with the clutches as his brothers helped him.

“They really are.”

* * *

_Virgil always wanted a family, ever since he has memory, he wanted to create a family, with kids and maybe even a cat. He tried to bring the idea to Deceit after a year of living together but Deceit got mad about it, and Virgil dropped the issue._

_He still fantasized about having kids and raising them up. He had no one to talked to, since Deceit got mad when he talked to other people, so inevitably one day they talked about it._

_“We can try to adopt.” Virgil said one night, as he stands next Deceit as he ate._

_V_ _irgil braced himself to be hit, but Deceit sighed, almost as if he was exhausted, “Would that make you happy, sweetheart?” Virgil smiled and nodded but Deceit looked at him, “I can’t hear you, Virgil.”_

_The youngest one said, “Yeah, Deceit, that would make me happy.”_

_“Ugh, let’s give it a try.”_

* * *

_That’s how Virgil met the kids. He went alone to the foster homes, but Deceit was okay with that._

_Virgil visited the three kids for almost a month._

_They came home with Virgil after their social worker accept it. Virgil wanted to sign the papers of adoption right away, for some reason Deceit didn’t want._

_At least now they were sleeping at home, and it was okay. Even if he was still cleaning every day, even if sometimes Deceit get upset and screamed at night, even if he had to hide his lilac bruises with make-up._

_They were a family, finally, and they were… happy._

* * *

_Until the moment, they weren’t._

_V_ _irgil noticed the way the kids would shy away with Deceit, even Patton called him “sir”, and the kid already called him papa (which melted Virgil’s heart)._

_He looked the behaviors online, because he didn’t want to upset Deceit, and what he read made his blood cold._

_Child abuse._

_Cou-Could Deceit be just like his parents? He wouldn’t, right? He loved him, the way Deceit acted was because he loved him, right?_

_He closed the tabs and shut the computer, he was shaking, he was feeling sick. Maybe that explain why Logan was so stoic and cold, and why Roman never laughed at dinner._

_He closed his eyes as the realization hit him, Deceit had already hit his kids. Roman, always adventurous Roman, had somehow get hurt easily, a few bruises here and there, but Deceit and Roman had said it was because he was playing and Virgil… Virgil believe that._

_That night, when he arrived home (late, because he needed to clear his mind, so he went to buy things to cook) and found Patton with a bruised ankle, he saw red._

_They went to the hospital first, Virgil was no idiot, it was clearly at least broken and the kid needed attention. They put on a blue cast on Patton, as Deceit explained how he fell from the stair. The doctor eyed them suspiciously but remained silent. Roman was sitting in the back, with his shoulders hunched and Logan was glaring at Deceit._

_Virgil had enough though, and this was the last time he had let his love Deceit hurt his kids._

_As soon as they arrived home, Virgil as secretly as he could, tell the boys they were going to a road trip and to pack everything up._

_He didn’t want to say goodbye to his happy life with Deceit, but no one would hurt his sons. Not the way he was hurt for so many years._

* * *

_“Are you fucking leaving me?! After everything I’ve done for you?!”_

_Patton whimpered, and Roman hugged him harder humming, trying to block the sound. The three were locked on their room, as Virgil and Deceit fought downstairs._

_“Lolo, me scared.” Patton babbled, making grabby hands to his older brother._

_“He’s a fucking idiot, he had it coming Virgil…”_

_They heard a loud crash, probably a glass was through, “Patton, I’m calling our social…”_

_“NO HE WILL TAKE PAPA AWAY!” He screamed. As much as Patton hated Deceit, he adored Virgil. Roman and Logan shared a quick glance._

_“Call the police”_

* * *

_Virgil sobbed as he saw the officers taking Deceit away, “I love you Virgil.” He choked another sob, “And you will always be mine.”_

_Inevitably the social worker arrived and in that exact moment, Virgil sign the papers of adoption._

_“We’re safe now, I promise you are.”_

* * *

Virgil gripped the stirring wheel, as their new house appeared in the horizon. He was scared, tired, confused and, in general, feeling horrible.

However, as soon as he glanced as the sleeping kids on the back of the car he smiled,

“Hey kids, wake up, we’re in our new home.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the AU, only Logan and Patton are related, they new Roman on the foster care. Roman is thirteen years-old, Logan eleven and Patton four :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope y'all like it!!


End file.
